New life
by menthealys
Summary: Recueil - Une collection de one shots sur la vie quotidienne de Jane et Lisbon en tant que jeune couple. Mélange en tous genres, apparition de la team et léger spoiler S6.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N : Une série de scène coupée sur la vie quotidienne de Jane et Lisbon après Blue Bird.**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Correctrice : Katkitten4.**

* * *

**New life**

1.

« Jane ?»

Lisbon lâcha ses affaires sur le sol, maudissant les réunions tardives du vendredi soir et ôta son manteau. Elle lâcha un long soupir, et laissa ses pieds la conduire à l'étage, sursautant à peine, lorsque des bras qu'elle connaissait si bien s'enroulèrent autour de sa taille, et qu'un souffle chaud lui effleura le cou.

« Tu rentres si tard ...murmura-t-il à son oreille.

- Abbott, répondit-elle.

Ses mains baladeuses la retournèrent complètement, et elle en profita pour se hisser sur la pointe des pieds et venir poser ses lèvres sur celles de son amant. Sa bouche s'entrouvrit à ce contact agréable, et sa langue suivit la sienne dans un ballet sensuel. Elle fit vibrer chaque parcelle de son corps, lui envoyant une douce décharge de passion, avant d'entremêler ses doigts aux siens et d'accentuer ce baiser.

« Hum...

-Serais-tu jaloux, demanda-t-elle une lueur malicieuse dans les yeux, son souffle chaud contre sa nuque.

-Tu es à moi.»

Il la fit marcher en arrière, la colla contre le mur, et commença soigneusement à s'occuper de son cou. Déposant des baisers partout où il le pouvait, savourant la douceur de sa peau, la séduisant sans jamais rompre le contact de leur deux corps pratiquement collés l'un contre l'autre. Elle ferma les yeux, se laissant emporter par ses lèvres contre sa chair, lâchant quelque fois des soupirs de contentement.

Jane passa sa main sous son t-shirt et lui caressa sensuellement le bas du ventre alors que ses lèvres reprenaient possessions des siennes. Il la hissa doucement, et elle entoura ses jambes autour de son bassin, nichant la tête dans son épaule alors qu'il la conduisait à la chambre.

Fermant la porte d'un coup de pied, il rejoignit assez rapidement le lit pour la déposer sur le matelas. Ses bras s'enroulèrent autour de son cou et Lisbon posa ses jolis yeux verts dans les siens, leurs nez se touchaient pratiquement alors qu'une lueur qu'elle connaissait si bien dansait dans le creux de ses yeux azur.

-« Je t'aime .»

Sa voix rauque avait été presque aussi élevée qu'un murmure et son souffle lui chatouillait le bout du nez.

-« Je t'aime.»lui répondit-elle en soulevant le coin de ses lèvres, ses émeraudes presque aussi scintillantes que les siennes.

Il posa furtivement ses lèvres sur les siennes, avant de se redresser. Elle lui lança un regard plein d'incompréhension, évidemment déçue. Il esquissa un doux sourire, puis se pencha vers son cou.

« Surprise,chuchota-il.

Oh »

Elle pinça sa lèvre inférieure, alors qu'il l'embrassait dans le cou.

« Viens .»

Lisbon lui tendit sa main avec un grand sourire alors qu'il la conduisait hors de la chambre, très heureux . Il savait quelle allait être sa réaction, elle resterait sans voix. Ils marchèrent en silence dans le corridor, lui derrière elle, l'enlaçant par la taille. Elle, un sourire idiot plaqué sur les lèvres, malgré une impatience qui commençait à lui ronger l'estomac.

« Serait-ce un poney qui se cache derrière cette porte?demanda-t-elle dans un léger rire, exaltée.

-« Nous parlons du fait que tu rentres tard, n'est-ce pas ?fit-il en plaisant calmement.

-De l'autre chose.

-C'est vrai .»

Jane esquissa un grand sourire et se pencha en avant à fin d'entrouvrir la porte pour qu'elle ne soit pas complètement ouverte. Il posa ses paumes à plat sur le regard émeraude de la jeune femme et la fit avancer doucement. Une sorte de jouissance prit possession du corps de Lisbon, alors qu'ils s'enfoncaient dans la pièce.

Une odeur de cannelle et de fleurs emplirentsubitement la pièce, alors qu'elle papillonnait des paupières, émerveillée.

« Joyeux anniversaire.»

Il s'avança doucement vers elle, lui mit ses cheveux ébènes derrière la nuque et entreprit de la déshabiller tout en la regardant dans les yeux. Il était si doux, et la touchait comme s'il avait peur qu'elle ne se fracasse.

Un de ses baisers vint lui brûler la peau avant qu'elle ne penche la tête sur le côté, en lâchant un soupir de contentement. Il la savonna en dessinant des ronds sur son dos délicat, qu'il butina de ses lèvres de temps à autre.

« Les roses, ce sont celles du voisin n'est-ce pas ? demanda-elle simplement.

-De son jardin.

-Tu es un idiot.

-Cela fait de moi un idiot amoureux.»dit-il en croquant sa joue de ses lèvres.

* * *

**Alors ? Vous avez aimé détesté ? Dites moi donc.;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N : Hey ! Je tiens à remercier Olympe9, Iman, laetitiafrenchfan et Aalana pour avoir laissé une review.**

**Bonne lecture. :)**

* * *

**New life**

**2.**

Jane était allongé sur son éternel canapé et regardait son téléphone les yeux rieurs, un sourire dessiné sur son visage qui exprimait la taquinerie. La photo de Lisbon qu'il avait prise à son insu s'affichait sur l'écran et la sonnerie se faisait entendre. Il colla l'appareil contre son oreille, bien heureux d'entendre la voix de son amante qui lui manquait terriblement.

« Allô Teresa

-Rigsby ? »

Ses lèvres se soulevèrent en un sourire, elle savait très bien que ce n'était pas Rigsby derrière l'appareil, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui faire cette blague qui autrefois fit d'elle une victime. Patrick lâcha un rire étranglé alors qu'elle franchissait les portes de l'aéroport.

« Tu me manques.

-Tu me manques aussi.»

Elle cala son téléphone dans le creux de son épaule afin de pouvoir mieux regarder son billet. 12B, son sourire s'agrandit à la vue du numéro de son siège.

« Tu es incroyablement magnifique dans ton chemisier vert.»

Jane étira le coin de ses lèvres, imaginant parfaitement les traits d'expression qui se dégageaient du visage crémeux de Lisbon ; mi surprise et confuse pinçant sa lèvre inférieur, flattée du compliment. Elle était tellement prévisible, qu'il aimait pouvoir la surprendre encore après des années.

« Où est tu ?

-Oh, ici et là...»répondit-il hasardement.

- Allongé sur ton canapé, hein ?

-Serais-je devenu aussi prévisible que toi Teresa ?»demanda-il avec un rire nerveux.

-Je te connais .»dit-elle simplement dans un long sourire en marchant vers les portes d'embarcation.

« Qu'elle chance.»souffla-il.

Il posa son regard sur les taches incrustées dans le plafond blanc du building, pensivement.

« Je dois ...

-Je sais.» dit-il hativement .

-Je t'appelle dès que j'arrive .»

Ils raccrochèrent chacun de leur côté, lâchant un las soupir. Lisbon s'installa confortablement au fond de son siège, cherchant une position adéquate pour un vole qui promettait d'être long alors que Jane lui, fixait toujours le plafond. Il avait croisé les bras derrière sa nuque, sifflotant un air de musique country.

« Combien de temps mets un hélicoptère pour traverser six villes en seulement vingt quatre heures ?»demanda-il subitement.

Willy sursauta de sa chaise, et reprit place en remettant de l'ordre dans son esprit, qui surchauffait beaucoup trop.

« Ca dépend de la vitesse, du modèle...De beaucoup de choses en fait.»

-Mmh... .»dit-il pour seul réponse.

Il se leva d'un bond, après une minute de réflexion et tourna la tête vers lui.

« Dis à Abbott, que je prends ma journée.

-Il est actuellement en déplacement.»

Patrick pencha la tête sur le côté, fit mine de réfléchir et haussa les épaules.

« Oh et bien alors ne lui dit rien.»

-Attendez-où allez-vous ? Vous n'allez donc pas ...?

-Elle a tué son mari. »claironna-il avant de partir avec un grand sourire.

Le lendemain matin, il arriva à l'aéroport. Fier, il contempla le tableau des arrivées en constatant que son amante devrait bientôt arriver, un sourire aux lèvres. Ce dernier s'élargit, lorsqu'il aperçut d'un seul coup d'œil, Lisbon un sac dans les mains, le regard ailleurs. Ses émeraudes embrassaient un peu les alentours, avant de venir se poser dans ceux d'un regard azur.

« Toi .» Mima-elle de sa bouche, avide d'être embrassée.

Elle laissa ses pieds la conduire à lui, ne le lâchant pas du regard.

« Hey.»dit-il de sa voix rauque.

Il se rapprocha d'elle, prit son visage entre ses mains, et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes . Elle entrouvrit la bouche, et goûta avec plaisir à son baiser. Une vague de chaleur, s'installa dans le creux de son ventre alors qu'il fit danser sa langue avec la sienne.

« Hey .»répondit-elle, sa voix presque aussi élevée qu'un murmure.

Lisbon se hissa sur la pointe des pieds, et captura tendrement les lèvres de son amant avant de venir enfouir son visage dans le creux de son épaule. Les mains baladeuses de Jane, descendaient lentement vers sa taille, afin de l'étreindre. Elle respira son parfum, sucré et doux, de la vanille. Quelques fois, il imprégnait ses vêtements, et ses cheveux ébènes.

« Partons.»

Dans un mouvement de rapidité, il lui prit son sac, et le souleva derrière son dos, le maintenant contre son épaule. Puis, attira Lisbon contre son torse, son bras libre maintenu autour de sa taille. Elle releva la tête vers lui, un grand sourire sur le visage, les yeux scintillants.

« Tu as pris un autre vole ?»demanda-t-elle doucement.

-En quelque sorte.

-Mmh ?

-C'est une longue histoire, que je m'empresserai de te raconter en butinant ta chair nue de baiser.»dit-il simplement.

« Ou en me faisant un massage.»tenta-t-elle.

Jane réprima un rire franc.

« Possible. Fort possible.»

* * *

**Merci d'avoir lu et n'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review.:)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N :** **Salut, un GRAND Merci à catlaur, laetitiafrenchfane et doudou27 pour les reviews.**

**Bonne lecture. ;)**

* * *

**New life**

**3.**

« Bonjour, petit déjeuner au lit.»

Il ferma porte d'un léger coup de pied, un plateau dans les mains, un sourire radieux sur le visage.

« Hm..»gémit-il en s'approchant du lit qu'il partageait avec la brunette.

Lisbon entrouvrit les paupières et esquissa un faible sourire endormi sans pour autant sortir sa tête des doux oreillers lorsqu'elle aperçut que son bien-aimé tenait en main un plateau garni de bonnes choses à manger. Il posa doucement ce qu'il tenait sur la table de chevet qui supportait un vieux livre abimé, et une lampe avant de venir s'asseoir près d'elle.

Elle réprima un grognement, en sentant le matelas s'enfoncer sous le poids de son amant ce qui accentua le sourire qu'il prodiguait dans le pénombre de la chambre, éclairée par la faible lumière du soleil.

« Bonjour.»murmura-t-elle.

Jane l'aida à installer un tas de coussins derrière elle, marquant au passage sa peau dénudée de baisers brûlants, provoquant une ruée de frissons dans son dos alors que Lisbon se pinçait la lèvre inférieure, tout en essayant d'attraper les bonnes choses qui se présentaient sur le plateau. Leur bras étaient étrangement entremêlés, ce qui le fit encore plus sourire.

« Impatiente .» dit-il dans un rire.

Il la stoppa avec douceur, pour venir goûter ses lèvres, puis toucher de ses doigts chaque parcelle de son visage au teint crémeux, qu'il aimait contempler lorsqu'elle était endormie.

« Comment as tu fait pour que tes crêpes sentent aussi...bon ?»demanda-t-elle entre deux baisers.

-C'est l'un de mes nombreux dons.)

-Nombreux, hein ?» Une lueur malicieusement dansait dans le creux des yeux de Lisbon, lorsqu'un morceau de fraise coupé, entra dans la bouche de Jane. Ce dernier le mâcha, et sourit avec son regard.

« C'est délicieux.»

Il captura sa bouche tendrement alors qu'un sourire se formait à la commissure de ses lèvres. Elle ferma ses paupières à ce contact agréable et en fit tomber la fourchette. Lui vint frôler ses épaules et son cou de ses doigts, avant de venir refermer sa bouche sur ses joues , qu'il butinait malicieusement de baisers chaque fois que l'envie lui prenait.

Elle soupira de frustration lorsqu'elle sentit ses lèvres quitter les siennes.

« Mais cela l'est encore plus.»

Lisbon laissa échapper un rire de sa gorge, et reprit possession de sa bouche, alors qu'il la faisait basculer sous lui, afin d'être complètement sur elle. Enlaçant son cou de ses avants bras, la jeune femme plongea ses jolis yeux verts dans les siens.

« Pourquoi- as tu fait tout ça ?

-Le bain ne va pas se remplir tout seul .»dit-il en plaisantant.

Elle ferma les yeux un moment, soupirant, malgré son plaisir à changer de sujet, elle était heureuse de ses petites attention envers elle.

« Patrick. »

Il lâcha un rire .

« Très bien. J'ai juste fait ça pour te faire plaisir.

-Il n'y a rien derrière tout ça ?demanda-elle méfiante.

-Rien.» Il sourit, se jurant de lui dire toute la vérité, avant de venir capturer ses lèvres.

* * *

**Merci d'avoir lu et n'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review. ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N** :** Hey, je tiens à remercier catlaur, laetitiafrenchfane et doudou27 pour les reviews.**

**Bonne lecture. ;)**

* * *

**New life**

**4.**

Des cordes de pluies ne cessaient de tomber et une tempête semblait se faire une place auprès des nuages blancs qui parcouraient avant le ciel bleu . Lisbon releva la tête vers son amant, alors que ce dernier baissa la sienne à fin de croiser ses jolis yeux verts qui brillaient d'exicitation . Jane acquiesça d'un hôchement comprenant qu'il était temps .

Il courut donc vers le domicile accompagné de la brune, qui lâchait un rire alors qu' il lui pinça la taille malicieusement, lui envoyant une secousse d'euphorie . Les mains de Jane l'attirèrent vers lui une fois sous le porche. Il butina son cou de baiser mouillés alors qu'elle continuait de rire tout en ouvrant la porte. Ils étaient trempés, et semblaient ne pas s'en soucier.

« Je pense sérieusement à investir dans un parapluie.»

Elle posa les clés sur la table basse près de la porte d'entrée et s'aventura près de l'interrupteur, sous le regard attendri de Jane, qui ne la quittait pas des yeux, amusé par sa réplique. Gouttant de la tête au pied.

« Et mettre fin à nos escapades nocturnes ? Mmh, vraiment Teresa ?demanda-t-il taquin.

-Nous sommes trempés Jane, littéralement mouillés.

- C'est le but de courir sous la pluie.»

Il souleva le coin de ses lèvres, tout en s'approchant d'elle.

« Tu peux prendre la douche en premier, je vais nous concocter un bon diner bien chaud .»

Ses bras s'enroulèrent autour de sa taille, alors qu'elle calait sa tête dans le creux de son épaule. Lisbon pouvait ainsi sentir son souffle soulever ses quelques mèches de cheveux qui ondulaient au bout encore humide, celles-ci s'étant défaites du chignon qu'elle avait fait à la va vite, lorsqu'elle était sortie du véhicule.

« Avec du vin ?»

Jane lâcha un rire à sa question, plaquant ses lèvres dans le bas de son cou.

« Avec du vin .»affirma-t-il dans un baiser.

Elle ferma les yeux un moment, ne voulant pas se détacher de lui, se sentant si bien dans ses bras. Mais l'humidité qui avait imprégné ses vêtements commençait à la gêner terriblement, se collant contre sa peau. Lisbon se retourna donc vers son amant, rompant ainsi leur étreinte. Elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds, effleura son nez avec le sien tout en approchant ses lèvres des siennes.

« Je t'aime.» Murmura-t-elle.

Jane fit un mouvement de la tête, souriant avec ses yeux.

« Normal, car je suis génial .»

Lisbon lâcha un rire, avant de venir l'embrasser à la commissure des lèvres.

« Mmh...»

Elle se décala de lui, avec un regard malicieux, marchant à reculons à fin de gagner l'escalier. Il la regarda partir, faussement outré, et étonné de son non dit.

Coupant les petits légumes en carrés, il pensa à la chance qu'il avait. Ces derniers mois, il était plus détendu, plus heureux, et retrouvait enfin le goût de la vie. Il s'était déclaré et s'était enfin ouvert à Lisbon sur ses sentiments. Un poids énorme avait fini par s'envoler. Leur relation n'avait pas beaucoup changé, sauf si ce n'est qu'ils ne pouvaient se passer l'un de l'autre sur le point du toucher.

Jane esquissa un sourire en passant ses mains sous le jet d'eau tiède. Il se les savonnait, frottant ses doigts les uns aux autres puis frôla ce qu'il pensait ne plus orner son annulaire en sifflotant un air de musique country. Le silence se fit un moment, alors qu'il regardait l'anneau. Il hésitait un long moment, réfléchissant à ce qu'il voulait vraiment. Puis il fit glisser l'anneau hors de son doigts, et reprit sa cantonade.

« Me revoilà. Sèche et propre.»

Lisbon s'avança dans la cuisine, jugeant la table mise pour deux, et l'odeur appétissante qui se dégageait de leur plat. Patrick se tourna vers elle, un verre de vin à la main. Elle le prit en souriant, puis glissa machinalement son regard vers sa main, et s'arrêta un instant. Son cerveau mit un moment à saisir l'information alors que ses lèvres s'affaissaient.

Jane esquissa un sourire et posa sa main sur l'épaule de Lisbon pour lui faire comprendre qu'il allait bien. Qu'il n'avait pas fait ça à la légère. Elle osa alors croiser son regard au contact de sa paume contre son épaule et s'autorisa à soulever le coin de ses lèvres. Il était plus qu'heureux, et elle pouvait le voir à l'éclat de ses yeux.

« Que nous as-tu préparé de bon ?»demanda-elle en souriant grandement.

Il se pencha en avant, et d'un geste intime, lui murmura à l'oreille :

« Ton plat préféré.»

* * *

**Merci d'avoir lu et n'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review. ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N : Salut,Je tiens à remercier doudou27 et House-Huddy-Lisa pour les reviews.**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

**New life**

**5.**

La femme regardait paisiblement l'homme s'avancer vers elle lentement, une tronçonneuse dans sa main, soulevée en l'air, prête à lui tomber dessus. Elle ne frémit pas, laissant juste ses yeux suivre l'arme, comme si, c'était anodin. Une musique effrayante commença à jouer, d'abord tout doucement puis plus rapidement alors que la tronçonneuse descendit et que la bouche du tueur s'entrouvrait.

Lisbon grimaça à la vue de ce carnage, alors que Jane lui, esquissa un sourire amusé cintrant doucement ses bras autour de sa taille. Le générique de la fin terminé, le silence se fit. Elle releva donc la tête vers son amant, qui baissa son regard sur son visage au teint crémeux. Elle lui sourit et il fit de même, puis d'un coup, alors qu'ils restaient accrochés l'un à l'autre, la sonnette retentit.

Ils échangèrent un regard étonné, se demandant qui cela pourrait être à cette heure tardive.

« Rigsby, je n'aurais pas deviné.»

Son sourire s'élargit à la vue de son ami.

« C'est pas vrai. Tu as oublié, constata-t-il dans un soupir.

- Oublié ? Non. Voyons Wayne.

-Où est Lisbon ?

-Dans le canapé, tu sais, les films d'horreur et elle ...»chuchota-t-il dans une grimace.

Le brun acquiesça amusé par sa remarque.

« Elle est au courant au moins ?

-Bien sûr, fit-il d'un ton suffisant.

- Au courant de quoi ?»

Lisbon arriva derrière Jane, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Elle regarda les deux hommes à tour de rôle tout en levant légèrement le menton, attendant une réponse de la part de son petit ami, qui se mit à rire gêné.

« Eh bien ...Surprise.»

Il tendit son bras en avant avec entrain, et prit ce qui s'avérait être un berceau. Les lèvres de son amante s'étirèrent à la vue du petit être qui gisait paisiblement dans son nid douillet. Elle détestait les surprises certes, mais ne restait pas indifférente à la vue d'un bébé.

« Oh, coucou toi.

- Jane m'a proposé de garder Maddie pour le Week-end. J'espère que cela ne vous dérange pas.»

« Bien sûr que non Rigsby . La porte est toujours grande ouverte si besoin est.»

Elle affichait une telle sincérité sur son visage, que Sainte Teresa prenait alors tout son sens. Jane vint poser une de ses mains sur le bas du dos de son amante, disant au revoir à leur ami. Le creux de ses yeux scintillaient de bonheur lorsqu'elle murmura des mots à la petite en l'accompagnant dans le salon. « _C'est ici que nous vivons avec ton oncle . Tu te plairas, ne t'inquiète pas .»_Il la voyait sous un autre jour comme à chaque fois qu'elle était en compagnie d'enfant.

Il esquissa un sourire, attendri par la lueur qui dansait dans les iris émeraudes de Lisbon. Elle était heureuse, du moins, elle semblait l'être et il se demandait s'il parvenait à la satisfaire. Ils n'avaient jamais vraiment parlé de projet, vivant leur relation au jour le jour, sans se soucier ce qu'il allait se passer après. Mais en la voyant comme ça, il voulait subitement en créer. En faire davantage avec elle.

« C'est un très joli bébé.»

Lisbon ne détacha pas son regard de la petite qu'elle berçait dans ses bras. Frôlant doucement ses petites mains de ses doigts, puis sa joue rose qui était si douce. Elle eut un pincement au coeur, sachant que cela serait de courte durée.

« C'est vrai.»souffla-t-elle.

Passant son bras autour de la taille de son amante, il l'invita le bébé et elle à venir se caler contre son torse, imaginant ce que ça pourrait être une soirée anodine avec leur propre enfant. Il soupira, cherchant ses mots afin de glisser discrètement sa proposition aussi gênante soit-elle.

« Faisons un bébé.»dit-il sérieusement.

Lisbon arrêta ce qu'elle faisait et releva lentement la tête en l'air, afin de croiser le regard de Jane. Il ne plaisantait pas, à vrai dire, il semblait tout aussi gêné qu'elle. Elle ouvrit la bouche, pour formuler quelque chose.

« Pardon ?»

C'était probablement la plus idiote des questions à poser, mais elle n'avait rien trouvé de mieux à dire.

« Teresa, faisons un bébé.

-Patrick ...

- Vois ça comme une proposition, dit-il dans un haussement d'épaule .

Il esquissa un fin sourire, afin de rendre cela plus simple. Mais cela ne l'était pas, surtout pour Lisbon, qui à cet instant ne savait plus trop quoi dire. Il y avait des faits qu'elle ne pouvait nier. Elle aimait les enfants, et jalousait intérieurement la vie de famille bien tranquille de ses amies, ce qui la choqua tout particulièrement, puisqu'elle n'avait jamais pris conscience de ce manque.

« Je ne suis plus toute jeune.

-Je sais.»

Jane laissa échapper un sourire, alors qu'elle lui donnait une petite tape sur l'épaule, les yeux aussi brillants que les siens.

« Et les risques sont très élevés.

- Dans ce cas, nous adopterons, répondit-il sincèrement.

- C'est une très grosse responsabilité, et ce n'est pas un jouet Jane.

- Entre autre.»

Elle lui lança un regard noir, qu'il balaya d'un rire

« Nous allons avoir un bébé.» souffla-t-elle.

Lisbon souleva le coin de ses lèvres, alors que Patrick la resserrait un peu plus contre lui.

« Nous allons avoir un bébé.»murmura-t-il à son tour.

Il déposa un baiser sur son front, plus heureux que n'importe qui, un sourire dans le creux de ses yeux.

* * *

**Merci d'avoir lu et n'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review.;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N :** **Voici la sixième scène coupée . En espérant qu'elle vous plaise . Merci à Tournesol, House-Huddy-Lisa et Guest pour les review.**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

**New life**

**6.**

« Bonjour.»

Jane déposa ses lèvres chaudes sur celles de Lisbon, exerçant une douce pression, alors que ses mains passèrent sous son t-shirt, lui caressant le bas de son ventre sensuellement, sans jamais rompre le ballet de leurs de langues entre elles. Son amante sourit contre ses lèvres, bien heureuse d'être réveillée ainsi.

« Bonjour.»

Sa voix était un souffle reflétant le désir qui s'émanait de leur deux corps, collés l'un contre l'autre, dans ce lit banal. Ils s'embrassaient comme au premier jour, commencèrent à être intimes comme au deuxième. Le souffle chaud de Jane frôla la peau nue de Lisbon et ses lèvres butinèrent chaque parcelle de sa peau brûlante, la séduisant en glissant doucement ses mains le long de son corps .

Elle sentit des frissons de plaisir se décupler en elle et une vague de chaleur s'installer dans le creux de son ventre, voyageant à travers ses membres, ses bras, ses jambes qui étaient à présent entremêlées à celles de Jane. Ils firent l'amour à travers les rayons de soleil qui chauffaient leur corps nus, se taquinaient dans la faible pénombre de la pièce, et savouraient, mordillaient les lèvres de l'autre, comme si leur vie en dépendait.

A l'instant où elle le sentit la quitter, Lisbon vint enrouler ses bras autour de sa taille, posant sa tête contre son corps, embrassant son torse de doux baisers. Il lâcha un rire nerveux, caressant sa chevelure ébène, la collant à lui.

« Serais-tu désireuses d'une nouvelle fois ?»

Jane la taquinait, une lueur malicieuse qu'elle ne pouvait voir, mais imaginer dans le creux de ses azur. Elle secoua la tête, enfouissant son nez dans son cou, profitant de son odeur de vanille qu'elle aimait tant.

« D'une douche plutôt.

-Oh.»

Elle posa une dernière fois ses lèvres sur la peau nue de son amant, puis se faufila hors du lit lui faisant lâcher un grognement au passage . Il lui décrocha un sourire, alors qu'elle s'aventurait dans les rayons du soleil. Il l'observait, éprouvant un plaisir simple à contempler ses courbes qu'il avait embrassé une par une . Se délectant des soupirs qu'elle gémissait quand ses doigts les retraçaient alors que ses baisers brûlants sou poudraient son cou, puis sa poitrine avidement.

« Alors. »

Elle bifurqua vers lui, distinguant les traits de ses yeux étirés .

« Alors ?

-Tu viens ?»

Il ne se fit pas prier pour venir la rejoindre, et l'enlacer de ses bras, l'amenant hors de la chambre, s'aventurant dans le corridor qui dévoilait la majorité de qui ils étaient. En effet, des centaines de clichés pris par Jane étaient accrochés au mur, enveloppés d'un cadre marron banal, qui soulignaient la couleur rouge du papier peint. Il aimait particulièrement la photographie, ce que Lisbon avait découvert bien modestement un jour où elle avait découvert un appareil, caché au fin fond de ses cartons .

_Flash Back ._

Assise en tailleur, dans un salon bien trop grand pour eux, elle déballait les derniers cartons, malicieusement. Un sourire aux lèvres, aimant taquiner son amant aux boucles blondes sur les certains objets farfelus qu'elle retrouvait. Sa main heurta quelque chose, qu'elle soulevait précieusement. Elle jugea l'objet en question de ses iris émeraudes, puis bifurqua son buste et sa tête en direction de l'immense porte fenêtre dont la vue laissait voir la mer, et le soleil orange qui ne tarderait pas à être envelopée par l'eau bleutée.

« Patrick ?

-Mmh ? »

Il arrêta ce qu'il était en train de faire, posa les outils sur la chaise en bois qui trônait à ses côtés, puis essuya ses mains sales sur le revers de son pantalon, avant de franchir le seuil de la maison .

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Aurais-je oublié de prendre les derniers cartons ?»

Jane lança un regard enjoué à sa compagne.

« Non, bien sûr que non. C'est juste que j'ai retrouvé un viel appareil photo, et je me demandais...

-S'il m'appartenait ? C'est exacte.»

Il jeta un regard oblique à ce qu'elle tenait entre les mains. Mi étonné de retrouvé ceci après tant d'années, puis s'avança vers elle.

«Vraiment ?

- Quoi ?

- La musique, la cuisine et puis ça...Je suis impressionnée, c'est tout.

-Ah, ma chère, c'est l'un des mes nombreux talents que tu ignores.

-Y'en a-t-il encore d'autres?»souffla-elle.

Se baissant face à elle, il rapprocha son visage du sien si bien que ses yeux ancrés dans ses émeraudes donnaient naissance à une électricité intense entre leurs deux corps. Il souleva alors ses lèvres en un sourire, pendant que sa main prit doucement l'appareil des mains de Lisbon, et que sa bouche effleurait lentement la commissure de ses lèvres. Elle battit des paupières, à l'instant où il se releva, un sourire triomphant, l'aveuglant d'une lumière blanche.

« Je pense que c'est celui de m'accaparer de ton attention aussi facilement.»

_Flash Back. _

Jane savonnait le dos de Lisbon délicatement, alors qu'un jet brûlant pleuvait sur les deux corps nus dans la cabine de la salle de bain. Il dessina des ronds, posait sa bouche là où la mousse n'y était plus, afin de la taquiner. Elle pencha la tête sur le côté, le laissant faire tout ce qu'il voulait d'elle, faufilant ses doigts sur les hanches musclés de son compagnon. Il lâcha un rire, puis la retourna vers lui pour capturer ses lèvres mouillées et sucrées amoureusement. Si seulement l'appareil photo avait été là, pensa-t-elle à l'instant où il la plaqua contre la paroi.

* * *

**Merci d'avoir lu et n'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review. :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N : Hey, je reviens avec une autre mini scène coupée. Tout d'abord, je tiens à remercier Mammar1998, Jane Doe51 et CL13 pour avoir laissé des reviews.**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

**New life**

**7.**

Lisbon lâcha un long soupir puis fit une grimace lorsqu'elle posa son trousseau de clés sur la table basse qui précédait la porte d'entrée. Elle s'était sentie vaseuse toute la matinée, ce qui avait suscité l'attention de Jane, qui n'avait pas arrêté de lui suggérer de rentrer. Ce qu'elle avait fait, moins d'une heure avant l'habituel déjeuner qu'elle partageait avec ce dernier.

Un haut le cœur la secoua, son ventre se contracta et son estomac se tordit alors qu'elle arpentait en courant l'étage, à la recherche de la cuvette des toilettes. Elle eut à peine le temps de s'agenouiller pour y vomir le contenu de son dernier repas.

S'accrochant au rebord, elle recommença, encore et encore jusqu'à se sentir vidée. Ses deux mains tremblaient, et ses genoux glissèrent sur le sol. Elle s'y serait probablement écroulée, si Jane ne l'avait pas rattrapée à ce moment là, un air profondément inquiet sur le visage.

« Teresa.»

Elle sentit ses bras s'enrouler autour de sa taille, et son torse se coller contre son dos.

« Tout va bien. Je t'assure.

-Oh oui, tu crois ? Viens.»

Jane la souleva sans aucune difficulté et l'extirpa hors de la salle de bain. Elle n'avait plus aucune force, et elle avait froid. S'accrochant à la chemise de son amant, elle enfouit son visage dans le creux de son épaule pour venir y fleurer son odeur de vanille qui l'apaisait lorsqu'elle n'allait pas bien, mais cela ne fit qu'accentuer son mal de tête.

« Tu ne devrais pas être au bureau ?»

Même si elle était épuisée, elle n'avait pas perdu son sens pour le travail ce qui décrocha un sourire à Jane, qui ouvrit la porte de leur chambre d'une main, avant de venir l'installer dans le lit.

« J'ai décidé de prendre ma journée. Et avant que tu ne le demandes, j'ai laissé un mot à Abbott.»

Il disposa des coussins derrière le dos de sa bien aimée, prenant soin de lui retirer ses chaussures, mettant ainsi ses jambes sous la couette, remontant doucement la couverture jusqu'à son cou. Ses iris émeraudes le regardèrent faire, alors qu'elle esquissait un faible sourire, malgré le fait que son bas du dos la faisait souffrir et qu'elle ne supporterait sans doute pas de rester dans cette position assez longtemps.

« Un mot, hein ?»

Sa voix était un souffle, dont la brise effleura la pomme d'Adam de son amant, qui s'était penché vers elle, afin de prendre sa température.

« Tu es brûlante.

+ Ce n'est rien. Alors dis-moi, comment s'est passé les retrouvailles entre Cho et Summer ?»

Une petite lueur malicieuse dansait dans le coin de ses jolis yeux verts, alors qu'elle sentait ses muscles fondre, et des crampes naitre de nouveau dans son estomacs.

Jane ne lui répondit pas toute de suite, bien trop occupé à lui retirer doucement son pantalon, passant ses mains sous les draps, afin de ne pas en extirper la chaleur de ce petit cocon dans lequel son amante reposait. Il posa le vêtement sur l'un des fauteuils qui trônait dans leur immense chambre, avant de revenir à son chevet. Elle le regardait toujours, fatiguée, ses paupières mi closent.

« Teresa, tu veux quelque chose ?»

« Mmh...non ça va.»

Il hocha la tête, puis voyant qu'elle gémissait un peu, retira les coussins de son dos, afin qu'elle ait une position allongée, calant un seul oreiller sous sa nuque pendant qu'elle laissait ses deux mains se poser sur son ventre machinalement. Il sourit à ce spectacle, puis vint frôler de ses doigts sa joue, et caresser son front d'un doux baiser avant de partir.

Lorsque Lisbon se réveilla, elle se sentit un peau pâteuse. Ses yeux vagabondèrent dans la pièce d'un simple regard avant de venir se poser sur la porte, légèrement ouverte. Elle pouvait y déceler un soupçon de lumière, avant d'être de nouveau submergée par une nausée. Elle sortit en trombe du lit, piqua un sprinte jusqu'à la salle de bain, qui forte heureusement se trouvait à quelque pas de leur chambre.

D'en haut, Jane entendit des pas lourds, et arrêta directement ce qu'il était en train de faire pour monter en courant les escaliers. Instinctivement, il se dirigea vers là où il pensait qu'elle serait, puis se cala derrière la porte. Il éprouva un pincement au cœur, constatant qu'elle vomissait à l'intérieur, alors qu'il laissait sa paume en suspens sur la poignée.

« Teresa, tout va bien ?

-Oui, tu peux entrer.»

La porte s'ouvrit, et elle était assise sur le rebord de la baignoire, ne pouvant plus reposer sur le sol glacé et rester immobile. Les premières choses qu'elle remarqua furent les boucles blondes et indisciplinées de Jane, sa barbe qu'elle aimait tant, et son air inquiet, presque crispé lorsqu'il passa la tête pour être auprès d'elle. Il n'attendit pas une seule seconde pour venir s'assoir à ses côtés, posant l'une de ses mains dans le bas de son dos alors que la deuxième caressait sa joue.

En fin d'après midi, ils se retrouvaient assis tous les deux sur le bord de la baignoire, fixant un test de grossesse que Lisbon avait acheté il y a quelques jours de cela. Ses mains tremblaient légèrement, et elle se sentait anxieuse.

« Combien de temps on doit attendre ?

-Plus qu'une minute.»

Elle souleva ses lèvres en un fin sourire, même si elle était épuisée. Son cœur battait à tout rompre, alors que ses yeux restaient accrochés au teste de grossesse. Elle aurait dû le soupçonner dès le début, et non pas en avoir une pensée lorsqu'elle avait vue que sa boite de tampons n'était pas encore utilisée.

« Que se passe-t-il lorsque c'est vert ?»

Lisbon releva la tête vers lui, oubliant un instant le bâtonnet entre ses mains.

« Le test est positif et je suis enceinte.

-Oh, et bien mes félicitations.

-Félicitations ?»

Pour toute réponse, Jane pencha sa tête sur le côté et désigna de ses azurs ce qu'elle tenait entre les mains. Ses tempes battants à tout rompre, et son cœur chavirant fort, elle déchiffra ce qu'il voulait dire.

« Seigneur.»

Elle ouvrit la bouche, stupéfaite, un sourire au bout des lèvres alors que son amant lâcha un petit rire nerveux. Ils allaient avoir un bébé.

* * *

**Merci d'avoir lu et n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review. :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Salut la compagnie, je reviens avec une autre mini scène coupée. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Puis un GRAND merci pour vos review. ( Mammar1998, JaneDoe51, et House-Huddy-Lisa.)**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

**New life**

**8.**

Des bouts de bois ne cessèrent de tomber sur le sol, et ce bruit horripilant qui avait le don de casser les tympans et de rompre le silence apaisant d'un week-end chez soi se répétait de plus en plus. Lisbon était descendue pour lui dire de mettre fin à tout ça, mais Jane n'en avait fait qu'à sa tête et avait repris ce boucan dès qu'elle avait eu le dos tourné en ajoutant un :« Encore quelques minutes chérie ! » avec son fameux sourire auquel elle ne pouvait résister.

Mais à présent cela faisait plus d'une bonne heure que les quelques minutes étaient passées, et elle commençait à perdre patience. Descendant les escaliers un à un, elle s'aventura dans le salon, esquiva les cadeaux du futur bébé qui trônait encore dans la pièce principale et franchit le seuil de la porte vitrée de la terrasse. Il y avait une semaine de ça, Van Pelt avait tenu à faire une petite fête en l'honneur de cet heureux évènement, ce à quoi elle n'avait pu malheureusement échapper.

_Flash Back._

« Souris, ils font ça pour toi.

-Parle pour toi, tu es aussi content qu'un pauvre animal partant pour l'abattoir.»

Jane haussa un sourcil, amusé. Elle était un peu plus grincheuse que d'habitude et cela avait le don de provoquer son hilarité. Il avait l'impression de retrouver la Lisbon d'antan, celle qui n'avait aucune pitié lorsqu'elle lançait ses répliques sarcastiques.

« Bien envoyé Teresa.»

Elle sourit face à ses yeux étirés et ses lèvres soulevées. Ils étaient dans le salon attendant que leurs invités daigne à arriver, debout face à la porte, la jugeant d'un simple regard. Lisbon n'était pas aussi enjoué que Jane à l'idée de recevoir. La fatigue s'était installée depuis peu dans tous les membres de son corps, lui donnant l'impression qu'elle était en sucre, et le pouvoir à son amant d'avoir raison. Elle devait rester à la maison, et non être sur le terrain étant donné les risques qu'elle encourrait pour sa grossesse.

Lisbon ne pouvait nier qu'une part d'elle-même était heureuse, et excitée à l'aidé de voir ce que lui réservait ses amis aujourd'hui, et qu'au lieu de dormir toute l'après midi, elle allait avoir le plaisir de découvrir ce qu'ils avaient acheté pour le petit être qui se formait dans son ventre, devant rond et grossissant au fil des mois. C'était sans doute ça qui la dérangeait profondément, ne pas pouvoir se reposer toute la journée et se faire dorloter par Jane, et, elle devait se l'admettre, appréciait ses petits gestes attentionnés qu'il portait à son égard, et être un peu seule avec lui, pour lui faire oublier qu'elle n'était pas si fragile que ça, et qu'il pouvait continuer à la toucher.

« Ils arrivent, fit -elle étant sur la pointe des pieds, tendant le cou légèrement en l'air afin d'apercevoir sur la vitre en forme de rond, des ombres s'avancer de plus en plus.

« Ha, ça va être amusant.»

Jane lui lança un grand sourire, venant se mettre derrière elle, l'entourant de ses bras d'un geste lent, qu'elle savoura jusqu'à ce qu'il se détache pour ouvrir la porte qui les avait nargués quelques minutes dans un supplice agaçant, et éprouvant.

Le visage de Lisbon rayonna, et sa nonchalance qu'elle avait montrée au début disparut. Elle s'était trompée, étant heureuse de revoir du monde après une semaine de suspension qui s'était transformé en deux. Ce fut alors avec un large sourire qu'elle accueillit ses invites, ouvrit les fabuleux cadeaux qu'on lui avait offerts. Des peluches, et des tas de jouets, qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de contempler un large sourire aux lèvres qui dévoilait ses dents. C'était beaucoup trop, et cela lui mit du baume au cœur.

_Flash Back._

« Patrick...Mais qu'est ce que c'est...?»

Lisbon s'arrêta devant lui, subjuguée par ce qui se tenait à ses côtés si on faisait abstraction des outils, et des morceaux de bois qui trônaient sur le sol.

« Un berceau. Fait main, ça te plait ?»

Il se releva, frotta ses deux mains qu'il retournait sur son pantalon, et lui décrocha un sourire alors que ses yeux azur croisaient ses iris émeraudes, qui rayonnaient chassant l'agacement qu'elle avait éprouvé en allant jusque ici. Doucement, il s'approcha d'elle, ne cessant un seul instant de la regarder, bien heureux de la voir sans voix.

« Serais-tu devenue sourde ?»murmura-il à son oreille, d'un geste intime.

Elle lui donna une petite frappe sur le coin de l'épaule, élargissant le coin de ses lèvres.

« Non. Bien sûr que non, c'est juste que c'est...Intéressant .»ponctua-elle.

Jane haussa un sourcil, légèrement dérouté.

« Oh...»

Sa phrase resta en suspens, alors que Lisbon posait ses mains le long de son torse, remontant jusqu'à ses épaules, afin de prendre appui sur lui, et de capturer ses lèvres tendrement. Lui passa ses bras autour de ses hanches machinalement, la soulevant de peu, pour que son visage soit à la hauteur du sien. Elle se décala, une lueur brillante au creux de ses émeraudes.

«Merci ,souffla-t-elle.

-Il n'y a pas de quoi.»dit-il sur le même ton, sa voix rauque presque inaudible, chargée d'émotions.

Ils échangèrent un regard complice, avant reprendre possession de la bouche de l'autre, l'un des plus beau cadeaux qu'ils pouvaient s'offrir mutuellement, leurs baisers et caresses, dotés de l'ivresse de l'amour qu'ils partageaient.

* * *

**Merci d'avoir lu et n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N : Un grand merci à vous pour les reviews précédentes. ( Mammar1998, JaneDoes51, Guest, cuts, et bluebirdcupoftea.)**

**Bonne lecture. :)**

* * *

**New life**

**9.**

Lisbon était adossée contre un mur, les jambes en tailleurs, le regard posé sur la silhouette de Jane qui peignait la chambre en jaune. Elle aimait le voir en pleine action, en train de faire quelque chose. Le plus souvent elle l'observait sans se cacher préparer à manger alors qu'elle était assise au bar, changer la roue de la voiture derrière la vitre de la cuisine et réparer la plomberie cassée dans l'entrebâillement de la porte. Elle trouvait cela divertissant, et puis il était tellement beau quand il était occupé.

Sans cesser de suivre le va et vient de ses coups de pinceau, elle s'attacha ses cheveux ébène en un chignon, d'où quelques mèches dépassaient et lâcha un long soupir, n'en pouvant plus de ce masque qu'elle devait porter qui lui recouvrait la bouche, ainsi que le nez. Jane le lui avait acheté en même temps que les affaires nécessaires pour les travaux. Elle avait rouspété bien évidemment, mais il avait gagné avec son sourire et ses lèvres si proches des siennes, qui, elle devait admettre, avaient le don de lui faire parfois oublier ce qu'elle avait derrière la tête.

Elle se sentait ridicule avec ce masque et qui plus est elle étouffait un peu, alors elle décida de l'enlever, après tout elle ne risquait rien.

« C'est une très mauvaise idée Teresa.

-J'étouffe avec. Et puis, ce n'est pas quelques produits chimiques qui vont engendrer quoique ce soit de dangereux pour le bébé.

-Mmh c'est vrai. Mais la plupart des criminels le deviennent en partie à cause de ça. Je te pensais plus prévenante.»

Lisbon lui lança un regard qui signifiait qu'elle n'y croyait absolument pas, ce qu'il ne vit pas puisqu'il était toujours dos à elle. Elle faisait bien attention à tout de qu'elle faisait et il ne pouvait pas lui reprocher ça, néanmoins, elle savait qu'il faisait uniquement ça car il était soucieux et inquiet pour le petit être dans son ventre. Sa remarque lui décrocha un sourire.

« J'ai pris rendez-vous chez le gynécologue ce matin, lui fit-elle savoir alors qu'il repassait le mur soigneusement.

-A quelle heure ?, demanda-il en se retournant vers elle, s'arrêtant dans ses mouvements.

-8 heure, Mardi.

-J'y serai.

-Je n'en doute pas.»

Elle esquissa un fin sourire, alors qu'il posait le pinceau dans le pot qui comportait encore de la peinture jaune. Lorsqu'il se retourna vers son amante, il constata qu'elle avait remis le masque qu'elle qualifiait d'étouffant. Tout en s'approchant d'elle, il s'essuya les paumes sur son jean, puis s'accroupit à sa hauteur, posant ses iris dans les siennes.

« Tout va bien ? Je t'ai entendu vomir toute à l'heure, ce n'est pas vraiment normal.

-C'est juste des nausées, ça peut se calmer, comme ça peut continuer.

-Je n'aime pas beaucoup ça.

-Malheureusement on ne choisit pas.» dit-elle légèrement amusée, malgré le brin d'inquiétude dans sa voix.

Jane pouvait voir qu'elle ne se sentait pas bien, qu'elle pensait tout comme lui aux prochains mois, si elle arriverait à terme malgré son âge, et les risques qu'elle encourrait. Mais ils faisaient attention, et il ne la lâcherait pas, l'aiderait du mieux qu'il pouvait.

« Je sais.»

Il y eut un silence, dans lequel ils restaient plongés dans leurs pensées, avant que Lisbon ne reprenne la parole.

« C'est un garçon, dit-elle en souriant, passant sa main sur son ventre.

-Ah oui ?

-Je le sens. Le bébé a un grand appétit et je crois que j'ai pris au moins deux kilos depuis la dernière fois, dit-elle avec petite moue qui arracha un rire à Jane, posant ses paumes sur les mains de Lisbon, tout en se penchant vers le ventre rond.

-PJ, ne me la rends pas si grognon.»

-Ha non, je refuse de l'appeler ainsi. Patrick junior, et puis quoi encore?»

Il rit de bon cœur, avant de relever la tête et de poser un baiser sur son front.

« Je plaisante. Quoiqu'il en soit, il sera tout le portrait de son père.

-Au grand malheur de sa mère.

-Elle rigole.» dit-il en se baissant à la hauteur de son ventre, une lueur amusée dans le creux des yeux. Tu rigoles n'est-ce pas ?,demanda-il en relevant les yeux vers elle, accompagnant son corps dans ce mouvement.

-Tu devrais pourtant le savoir, après tout, ce n'est pas toi le mentaliste mmh ?

-Ha, touché.,fit-il en souriant grandement, faufilant ses doigts jusqu'à son visage, effleurant les élastiques de son masque, et les descendant doucement jusqu'à son menton, apercevant le soulèvement des lèvres de Lisbon. Il les regarda avidement, avant de venir les frôler des siennes, taquin.

* * *

**Merci d'avoir lu et n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N : Bonsoir, je reviens avec une autre mini scène coupée. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Un Grand merci pour vos review. ( Mammar1998, Jane Does51, bluecupoftea et House-Huddy-Lisa.)**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

**New life**

**10.**

« Tu es anxieuse ? lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille, sa main dans la sienne, et ses doigts mêlés aux siens.

-Un peu. »avoua-elle dans un soupir.

Jane souleva délicatement sa main, et l'amena à ses lèvres pour lui poser un baiser sur sa paume tiède.

« Si notre enfant a trois bras, je ne t'en voudrai pas.»

Cette réplique lui décrocha un sourire, notre enfant, elle n'était toujours pas habituée à ce qu'il utilise ces mots. Cela lui faisait toujours bizarre, mais elle finirait sans doute par s'y habituer. En revanche, elle ne se délecterait jamais assez de ses caresses, de ses baisers et de la sensation de sa peau contre la sienne. Ces plaisirs simples la rendaient tout simplement rayonnante, même lorsqu'elle était fâchée contre lui, il finissait toujours par capturer sa bouche tendrement, comme s'ils échangeaient leur tout premier baiser.

« C'est censé me rassurer, mmh ?»

Elle posa son regard dans les iris bleutés de son amant.

« Censé, oui. Mais si ça ne marche pas, tu peux toujours venir m'embrasser, murmura-t-il dans un petit rire.

-Oh, très intéressant comme méthode, dit-elle, en approchant son visage du sien, son nez le frôlant presque et ses yeux se baissant jusqu'à ses lèvres.

-Que veux-tu ? Il faut de tout pour faire un monde.»Et là, dans la salle d'attente, elle effleura sa bouche en douceur, s'avançant un peu plus contre lui, se décollant presque de sa chaise pour trouver un appui confortable.

Il avait l'impression d'être de nouveau dans la salle froide et humide de l'aéroport, puis sous la douche et dans le lit avec elle, forçant ses doigts à glisser à travers les siens, pour venir frôler son épaule, son cou en douceur puis rester collé à sa joue alors qu'il exerçait une douce pression avec ses lèvres, accentuant leur échange.

Elle soupira lorsqu'il colla son front au sien, sentant le baiser prendre fin et la bouffée de chaleur diminuer. D'un commun accord, ils se séparèrent avec un regard, laissant leur main retrouver leur place dans l'autre.

« Mademoiselle Lisbon ?

-Allons-y, souffla-t-elle à Jane en se levant, imitée par ce dernier.

Ils s'installèrent face à la gynécologue, se lançant quelques regards en biais alors qu'elle leur expliquait ce qui allait se passer pendant les cinq prochains mois qui suivraient. Pas d'activité physique, et un repos constant pour le bien-être du bébé et de la future maman. Les mois à venir seraient un peu difficiles, étant donné l'âge assez avancé de Lisbon. D'après les médecins, c'était un miracle qu'elle soit tombée enceinte.

« Bien. Je vais maintenant poursuivre avec l'échographie. Vous voulez savoir le sexe de l'enfant ?

-Oui.

-Non.»

Lisbon fit de gros yeux à Jane d'un air réprobateur, qui se contenta de rouler des épaules, avant de poursuivre d'une voix calme et d'un léger sourire qui ne faisait qu'accentuer l'étirement de ses yeux.

« Je veux savoir, mais elle non.

-Excusez nous, dit Lisbon avec un sourire timide.

-Cela arrive à beaucoup de couples d'hésiter, mais peu reste mitigés. Bon, veuillez prendre place sur la table et soulever votre tee-shirt s'il vous plaît.»

Elle fit ce qu'il fallait. S'allongea doucement, et releva son vêtement de couleur vert et très léger à porter vers sa poitrine qui avait un peu augmenté ces derniers temps, ce qui ne déplaisait pas à Jane bien au contraire. Sa tête se tourna instinctivement vers l'écran, alors que l'espèce de boule attachée à un fil, rencontra le gel froid qu'on lui avait appliqué sur la peau. Cinq minutes plus tard, on voyait l'ombre d'un petit être apparaitre.

« C'est votre enfant, là au centre.»

Elle pointa son doigt vers l'écran, toujours émue de voir la réaction des jeunes parents. Ils n'étaient pas si jeunes non, mais la façon dont elle les avait vus s'échanger des regards ainsi que s'effleurer l'un l'autre, lui avait fait savoir que leur amour était récent.

« Il est minuscule, souffla Lisbon en dévoilant ses dents dans un grand sourire, heureuse.

-Et en bonne santé. Je ne vois pas la moindre anomalie.»

Jane resta silencieux, se contentant d'observer l'ombre, son enfant. Le contour de ses yeux se remplirent d'un liquide transparent, il était ému et soulagé. Il allait à nouveau être père. Peut-être qu'avant il n'en avait pas eu totalement conscience, du fait qu'il ne l'avait jamais vucela lui avait sans doute paru encore trop irréel mais maintenant, aussi folle qu'elle soit, cela était l'une des choses qu'il avait de plus précieux au monde. Il baisa la main de son amante lorsqu'elle accrocha son regard au sien pour lui certifier qu'il était tout aussi heureux qu'elle.

* * *

**Alors, vous avez aimé ? Détestez ? N'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review. :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N : Bonsoir, je reviens avec mini scène, et tiens à remercier ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews sur " Orange blossom". Naturellement, je vous réponds ici, puisque c'est la seule manière de communiquer avec vous. J'espère que vous tomberez sur ce chapitre.**

**Guest ( 1 ) et Guest ( 2 ) : Merci beaucoup !**

**TheTruthls : Merci, j'ai vraiment essayé de faire ça d'une façon réaliste, et dans le caractère du personnage. Je ne sais pas s'il y aurait une suite, peut-être...Il faut que j'y réfléchisse.**

**Americannibale : Oui, au début je pensais la même chose, et puis j'ai écrits cet os. J'ai beaucoup hésité avant de le poster, et je ne regrette pas, puisqu'il plait. J'espère avoir un mariage aussi, ça serait trop beau pour être vrai. :)**

**Jisbon2610 : Merci beaucoup ! Contente qu'il te plaise. Et bien je l'ai vu sur tumblr, hypnoweb et instagram. Il y en a une où elle rentre dans une voiture de dos, et l'autre qui est flou, avec Jane, devant- d'après moi, un restaurent.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**New life**

**11**

**« **Bonjour, je suis rentré. » s'annonça Jane tout en fermant la porte d'entrée, posant d'un air nonchalant son trousseau de clés sur l'une des petites tables qui trônaient près de l'immense porte manteau, suivies du placard à chaussures blanc, situé près des escaliers. Il tourna la tête à droite, là où était situé le salon, un large sourire sur les lèvres, en apercevant Lisbon calée sur le divan.

« Salut, alors, ça s'est passé comment ? »demanda-t-elle doucement en posant ses yeux verts sur la silhouette de Jane qui contourna le canapé, lui volant un baiser au passage, qu'elle n'eut le temps d'apprécier.

Comme d'habitude, il mangeait avec elle le midi, se débrouillant toujours pour rentrer la voir. Il n'aimait pas spécialement la savoir seule à la maison, enceinte de sept mois aujourd'hui, sachant qu'elle pourrait très bien sortir d'ici, et se débrouiller pour faire un petit tour en ville, ou bien évidemment venir le voir au boulot. Il la savait têtue, et ne serait en aucun cas surpris de la voir débarquer un jour dans les locaux du FBI, quoiqu'elle n'était pas encore habituée aux regards qui se posaient sur son ventre rond.

Elle portait de longues chemises et des leggings pour le camoufler un peu, mais en réalité, cela accentuait ses formes ce qui plaisait à Jane, qui la trouvait magnifique. Elle avait les joues plus roses, les yeux plus lumineux et toujours le sourire aux lèvres malgré la fatigue.

Il s'assit près d'elle, posant les jambes de la jeune femme sur ses cuisses, haussant les épaules.

« La routine, rien de bien surprenant. Mais je ne pourrais pas en dire autant de toi ma chère, souffla-t-il, un sourire dans le creux de ses azurs.

-J'ai voulu un peu de changement, avoua-t-elle d'un sourire malicieux, à la vue de l'expression de son amant, qui acquiesça, ne détachant pas son regard un seul instant de son visage, comme s'il la découvrait pour la toute première fois. Ses cheveux retombaient sur ses épaules, ondulant légèrement au bout, et sa frange recouvrait son front, accentuant la couleur de ses jolis yeux.

Jane leva son bras, et frôla de ses doigts sa joue, qu'il caressa lentement, détaillant avec une multitude d'étoiles dans les yeux ce qui se tenait face à lui. Mettant une mèche derrière son oreille, alors qu'elle pinçait sa lèvres inférieure, sentant son cœur faire un bond dans sa poitrine, comme chaque fois que sa peau était contre la sienne, il murmura :

« C'est très joli, Teresa.»

Et naturellement, sa bouche vint se poser sur la sienne. Tous deux goutèrent à ce baiser avec la même hardiesse qui s'en dégageait. Leurs souffles se mêlant, savourant la saveur, la sensation du ballet qui se dansait à travers se baiser.

« Ca me manque.»soupira-t-elle.

Timidement, Lisbon laissa sa bouche se séparer de celle de Jane dans un lent effleurement, un processus qui semblait ne jamais se terminer.

« La routine ?»demanda-t-il un brin amusé.

Il croisa son regard empli de nostalgie et d'une petite lueur de tristesse. Cela faisait des mois qu'ils ne se touchaient plus vraiment, s'échangeaient des baisers rapides, mettant ainsi un terme à leur désir lorsque cela commençait à devenir plus sérieux entre eux.

« On peut dire ça comme ça, oui.»

Elle ne le savait peut-être pas, mais il ressentait la même chose, sauf qu'il essayait de ne pas paraitre frustré quand elle s'éloignait de lui la nuit, se calant de l'autre côté du lit, et non contre lui. C'était une situation qui était épouvantable, mais la fin justifiait les moyens.

« Bientôt, lui promit-il tendrement avant d'enchainer sur un ton moins mélodramatique. En attendant, nous avons toujours les cannellonis de Il Tavolo in bianco.

-C'est vrai, dit-elle en passant machinalement une main sur son ventre, l'observant rejoindre la cuisine avec un petit sourire en coin. Ils avaient toujours eu quelque chose pour feindre leur désir. Red John, leur amitié, la peur. Mais aujourd'hui c'était différent, car ils attendaient un bébé.

* * *

**Alors, vous avez aimé ?Détesté ****? Laissez moi une petite review à la fin de votre lecture. :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N : Hey ! Me revoilà avec un autre petit os. J'espère que vous allez aimer. Je tiens à remercier Mammar1998, House-Huddy-Lisa et Jisbon 2610 pour avoir laissé une petite review.**

**Bonne lecture. :)**

* * *

**New life**

**12.**

Ce qui reveilla Lisbon ce matin là ne furent pas ses nausées matinales qui avaient pour habitude de la faire se lever à l'aube non, mais l'immense vide à ses côtés.

Le bras de Jane ne l'entourait plus, ses mains n'étaient plus posées sur son ventre entremêlées aux siennes et sa tête ne reposait plus dans le creux de son épaule.

Elle se redressa du mieux qu'elle pouvait ( ce qui était difficile en étant enceinte de 8 mois) et tâtonna à l'aveuglette le creux que laissait le poids de Jane sur le matelas, marqué par les nuits qu'il avait partagé avec elle.

Lisbon lâcha un soupir de frustration au passage de sa paume sur le drap et se mit à rigoler sans aucune raison tout en se rappelant que chaque matin c'était elle qui filait en douce, n'ayant jamais vraiment aimé dormir aussi longtemps, car depuis qu'Abbot l'avait renvoyé chez elle alors qu'elle abordait à cette époque un petit ventre de quatre mois, elle ne faisait pratiquement que ça de ses journées.

Néanmoins elle se débrouillait toujours pour glisser un oreiller dans les bras de Jane, lui déposant un baiser dans sa tignasse blonde qu'elle aimait tant parcourir de ses fins doigts. Elle soupira une deuxième fois calmant son rire pour rabattre avec hâte les couvertures au bord du lit et descendre en bas.

« Mmh...ça sent terriblement bon, fit Lisbon en entrant dans la cuisine, soulevant le coin de ses lèvres à la vue de Jane derrière les fourneaux, qui pivotait sur lui même tout en faisant sauter une crêpe en l'air avant de la glisser dans le tas disposé sur le bar, adressant un sourire enjôleur à la brune, ses cheveux encore en bataille.

-Madame, la salua-t-il.

Il posa la poêle dans levier et éteignit le gaz avant de venir la saluer dignement d'un baisemain puis d'un long baiser sur ses lèvres douces, prolongé d'une étreinte.

« Bonjour, qu'est-ce que nous fêtons ?souffla-t-elle alors qu'il éloigna son visage du sien afin de croiser ses jolis yeux verts.

-Je vois qu'on a la mémoire courte, plaisanta-t-il d'un léger rire, caressant les avant-bras de la jeune femme qui le regardait toujours, pinçant sa lèvre machinalement.

-Non, j'ai juste envie de te l'entendre dire.

-Notre anniversaire. Et c'est pour cela que ce soir nous sortons, dit-il en l'embrassant une seconde fois, plus furtivement.

-Oh...»

Cela la surprit quelque peu, elle ne s'était pas attendue à ça, même si au fond d'elle, elle l'avait désiré. Rien que pour le plaisir de se glisser dans une belle robe, de partager un bon dîner avec lui dans un restaurant bien trop chic pour ce qu'ils avaient l'habitude de s'offrir et d'échanger ne serait ce plus que des baisers.

Mais maintenant elle se sentait surtout énorme malgré le fait qu'elle fût heureuse de sa situation. Si un jour on lui avait dit qu'elle tomberait enceinte elle aurait envoyé une réplique sarcastique à celui qui lui aurait sorti cette baliverne, chose à présent qui n'en était plus une.

Jane posa sa main sur son épaule. Il le faisait toujours quand il voyait à travers elle qu'elle n'allait pas bien.

« Je ne me mettrai pas sur mon 31. C'est beaucoup trop conventionnel à mon goût.

- De tout manière tu es toujours très bien habillé, dit-elle dans un petit sourire, désignant de la tête son t-shirt gris et son bas de pyjama bon marché qui s'accordait parfaitement avec la couleur de ses iris. Et puis je n'ai rien à me mettre.»

Elle le contourna pour venir s'installer sur l'une des chaises hautes et piquer une crêpe sur le tas commençant à avoir terriblement faim.

« Faux.»

Jane la suivit et s'arrêta devant le frigo, prenant sur l'une des rangées le pot de confiture à la fraise déjà entamé, avant de fouiller dans l'un des tiroirs à couverts à la recherche d'une cuillère.

« Oh. non. Tu n'as pas fait ça...souffla-t-elle alors qu'il glissa vers elle la confiture et la cuillère, s'installant d'un air nonchalant face à elle.

-Peut être bien.

-Jane, c'est trop. Je refuse.

-Roh, c'est un petit cadeau. N'en fait pas tout un plat, dit-il en roulant des yeux.

-Bon, très bien d'accord. Mais c'est la dernière fois.

-Je présume que les chaussures qui vont avec sont exclues ? demanda-t-il avec un petit sourire en coin tartinant du miel sur sa crêpe.

Lisbon lui lança un regard faussement outré trahi par un large sourire, au fond elle adorait ses petites surprises.

* * *

**Merci d'avoir lu et n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review après votre lecture ;)**


End file.
